oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Atoll Agility Course
The Ape Atoll Agility course is located near Marim, Ape Atoll. It is a higher level Agility course, requiring level 48 to use. Around 70 Agility is recommended so that the player fails fewer obstacles; at 75, failure no longer occurs. A ninja monkey greegree or Kruk greegree must be used. Completion of Chapter 2 of Monkey Madness I is also required to use the course. Players can use the Teleport to Ape Atoll spell to reach a location close to the course; however, this also requires completion of the Recipe for Disaster subquest, Freeing King Awowogei. A perfect lap of the course provides 580 experience points. The Ape Atoll Agility course was once considered by many as the best course to reach level 99 Agility. Indeed, when it was first released, it was the fastest experience from 70 to 99 Agility. The Dorgesh-Kaan Course, released in March 2007, became the fastest experience to 99 Agility starting at level 80-85 . Despite this, many people continue to use Ape Atoll all the way to 99 Agility due to personal preference. It takes 20,387 laps of the course to reach level 99 Agility from level 75, with no failures of obstacles due to a 100% success rate from level 75 and above. That is equal to around 11 complete days of non-stop training at this course. However, on 5 December 2013 the Rooftop Agility Courses were released and have been proved to be significantly better in experience per hour at higher levels. One reasonably popular method of training on this course is to take a large number of Summer pies or Agility potions (at levels 70 and 72, respectively) to maintain a constant Agility level of 75. Because the player will never fail an obstacle at this level, doing this ensures that the player can obtain the maximum hourly exp rate starting at a level well below 75. However, if a player starts this at the minimum level, the boost will only last a minute before requiring reboosting (as a level of 74 will not ensure 100% success, and a boost up to 75 will only last one minute before dropping to 74 again). Therefore, it is recommended to have at least level 72 to use summer pies and 73 for agility potions, so that the boost will last a little longer and more exp can be pulled from each boost. The fastest possible lap of the Ape Atoll Agility course is 65 game ticks, or 39 seconds. A maximum of 92.3 laps can be completed per hour, at 580 experience each, for a maximum of 53.5k exp. However, energy potions are needed (expect to get around 37k experience per hour without energy pots). A fast person can expect to get 53-55k experience per hour, while some people can only get around 40-50k. However, anyone over level 75 Agility can potentially obtain the maximum experience rate. Dorgesh-Kaan also gives around 50-53k experience per hour. Required items *Ninja monkey greegree *Kruk monkey greegree - Acquired from Monkey Madness 2 *No other greegree will work Recommended items *Amulet of glory *Ape Atoll Teleport (2 law runes, 2 fire runes, 2 water runes and a banana) *Spotted/Spottier cape, Boots of lightness, Penance gloves, or a full set of Graceful clothing for weight reduction *Knife for cutting pineapples into pineapple rings to heal *Food (Only a small amount would be needed if you are utilising the many food sources near the course. Unnecessary at 75 or higher Agility unless you plan on attacking monkeys or other wildlife); Summer pies are recommended. * Agility potions if your Agility level is low. * Summer pies - They heal 22 Hitpoints in two bites, and they also restore 10% run energy and boost your Agility by 5 levels. Changing to human You may wish to change to a human by using a teleport or other spell. Remember that poison scorpions around, so either have some antipoison on hand, be ready to eat, Protect from Melee or, where appropriate, use a safe spot such as the upstairs of the small building. Obstacles The final obstacle (climb-down) gives 100 experience as well as 300 experience bonus if you've completed the whole course. This brings the total for the course to 580 XP. One disadvantage of using this course prior to obtaining 75 Agility is that it is possible to fail the last climb down, resulting in the loss of more than half of the total experience received from one lap. Note that the only way to get only the base experience for the last obstacle, and not the bonus experience, is finish a lap, get off Ape Atoll, and go through the final part of the course again. When the player has clicked on the last climb down, already right click the menu of the first jump, so the player can easily walk to it when the player is down the climb-down, this saves a few seconds every lap. The fastest lap times for this course are approximately 38–40 seconds, with most players averaging 45 seconds per lap. Regenerating Hitpoints *When you are out of food, grab some bananas from the warehouse just north from the earlier mentioned small bridge or outside the monkey child's house. Enter through the back door (south side) and search the first crate on your left hand side. *Slice pineapples from the plant next to the Ape Atoll Agility Course into rings for 8 HP per fruit. *You can bring some money to buy Banana stew from Solihib's Food Stall, which can be found nearby. You will not need an M'speak amulet because you can simply right-click at Solihib to trade. *At Level 5 Thieving you can steal bananas from the food store. *At Level 76 Fishing you can fish raw sharks from the fishing spot nearby. If you take an axe and a tinderbox, you can make a fire and cook sharks on it (80 Cooking required). Watch out though, there are scorpions nearby that can hit over 15 and poison you. *If you have almost or near full HP, you will be hit for around 7-8 Hitpoints upon failure but as you lose more and more HP you will take as little as 3 Hitpoints. *Bring prayer restoring items to use Rapid Heal or Redemption and use the altar in the temple north-east of the course to recharge your Prayer from time to time. *If you have completed the quest, Dream Mentor, and you have the Lunar Spellbook, you may use the spell Dream. This spell will cause you to heal a bit faster than just resting. *After the rope swing, there is a cave with a monkey nut bush with Tchiki monkey nuts on it. Though you must reach a certain point in Recipe for Disaster and there only grows 1 (you can drop them and pick more), its an easy, reliable way of getting food. You cannot pick the nuts if you have not started or have fully completed the King Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster. *In the building with the sleeping guard, there is a crate full of iron scimitars just south of the sleeping guard. Take a full inventory and sell them to Daga just outside the building. Two inventories should be enough to buy a full inventory of monkey bars which heal 5 HP each. Trivia *If you attempt an obstacle and remove your Greegree in a quick succession it will, if timed correctly, make a glitch happen where an archer monkey appears inside your character as he walks through the obstacle. *If you attempt this agility course whilst in human form, you will slip off the stepping stone and a message will appear in your chatbox that says "The rock is covered in slime and you slip into the water... ...you're not monkey enough to try this!" *If you attempt this agility course while you are not a small or a medium ninja monkey, you will get a message saying, "Only the stealthy and agile monkey can use this!" *While climbing down the zipline, you cannot rightclick on the stepping stone in the beginning of the course, but you can rightclick on it right after clicking on the zipline but before you get on the zipline so you can avoid having to rotate the screen or walk over and click on the stone while moving. Category:Ape Atoll